


Come What May

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude set at the end of Triptych #3 (Lucifer #14): Lucifer has just finished his creation and Mazikeen has returned to Lux after being named War Leader of the Lilim. It's talky and gentle and almost hesitant - a moodpiece rather than anything plotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

"I thought we could have lunch in the garden." He held his hand out to her.

Mazikeen watched him for a moment, his red-gold hair gleaming even in Lux's dimly-lit interior. "My lord," she repeated softly, "we need to talk."

"Not now," Lucifer Morningstar said. "It is the seventh day, Mazikeen. The matter will be no less important tomorrow." He beckoned again.

She sighed, bowing her head slightly. "One day, my lord Lucifer. One more day in which I am your servant." Slowly, she reached across the small table and took his hand. "Tomorrow, I become Mazikeen of the Lilim in exile, once again."

"You have my word. Tomorrow you are the war leader come to treaty," he said gently, folding his fingers over hers. "Today, though...today, the sun shines in the garden. Come with me, Mazikeen."

She followed as he pulled her through the wall into the wide meadow. The sun shone down upon lush grass and riotous tangles of flowers. Lucifer led her toward a tall apple tree, branches heavy with fruit. A large wicker basket sat under the tree at the edge of the dappled shade, and it was here that he pulled her down to the grass.

"I have missed you." His voice was soft in her ear.

"My people need me, my lord."

"They are not alone in that need." His fingers combed through her hair, then traced slowly along her cheekbone, porcelain and flawless under his touch. "You need only ask, Mazikeen. I could rid you of this face you despise."

She shook her head, finally relaxing a bit into his arms. "I will not exchange it until the work of the Lilim is finished. It spurs me."

Lucifer held her silently for some time, resting his cheek on her hair. Eventually, he sat up and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

Mazikeen moved to kneel by the basket, unbuckling its leather straps and removing the items within. While she put food on plates, Lucifer opened the wine, pouring it into the goblets packed carefully within the basket. He reclined under the tree, watching her. "You are not my servant, Mazikeen," he said quietly.

"I am," she said. "You are Lucifer Morningstar. None are your equal except your father and your brother. We are your servants by default, my lord."

"No," he said. "You lead an army. You come as my equal, Mazikeen, not my servant."

She looked up at him, holding a plate in one hand. "Tomorrow, my lord, I am the war leader of the Lilim in exile. Tomorrow we may parley as if I did not recognize your power or claims." She handed him the plate and picked up her glass, drinking deeply. "Today," she said softly, "it is as it ever was."

Lucifer put the plate aside and moved to kneel next to her. He took her glass and put it aside, then drew her into his arms again. "As it ever was?"

"Yes," she said, her voice quiet. "I am your servant, my lord Lucifer."

"No." He tipped her face to catch her gaze. "You may serve, Mazikeen, for that is your choice and I would not deny it. But you are not my servant. Never that."

She smiled a bit. "If you say so, it is thus."

Lucifer laughed. "I cannot win in this game." He leaned down and kissed her, soft and almost tentative until her arms wound around his neck. "As it was, my warrior, my Mazikeen."

Mazikeen rose to her knees, moving to straddle his legs as she kissed him again, her fingers threading into his hair. "As it will be again, my lord, my morning star. When this business is concluded and the battles are won."

"It may be a bloody fight," he murmured against her cheek. "My father's host may not take kindly to my recent creation. Will the Lilim stand with the Lightbringer?"

She pulled back and cupped his face with her hand. "We will parley tomorrow and determine where the Lilim will stand in the battle ranks."

"Yes," Lucifer said softly as he drew her down to lie with him on the grass. His hands wandered over her back, slowly tugging the zipper of her dress. "Tomorrow."

She began to unbutton his shirt, pressing kisses along the widening slice of skin exposed as the fabric fell away. When it was fully undone, she pushed it away and bent to nuzzle along his ribs.

"Mazikeen," he whispered. "I have missed you, my love." He pushed her gently back to her knees, lifting the slim dress over her head and throwing it aside, then trailing his fingers across her unblemished skin as he pulled her to lie beside him. She buried her face in his shoulder, darting tiny licks along his collarbone and running her fingers under the waistband of his trousers.

They lay clasped together on the soft young grass, renewing their familiarity with each other's skin in silence, the quiet rustle of cloth the only sound apart from the birdsong and low hum of insects. Mazikeen lay on her back, looking past Lucifer up into the low branches of the apple tree. "Your creation does not differ much from the other, my lord."

"No," he said. "It was not intended to. I wanted to see what would happen."

"Much will happen," Mazikeen said. "Much has already happened."

He stopped her words with a kiss, leaning down into her caress. "Not now, Mazikeen. Let me lose myself in you."

"As it ever was," she said with a soft laugh, pulling him to lie beside her. "As I am always, lost in you to my delight and dismay."

"Dismay?"

She shrugged, lifting his hand to her breast. "Would they be the Lilim if they did not see conspiracy and hidden plans where there were only private doings and affection?"

"No," Lucifer said. "They would be something other than Lilim, or cherubim, or any of the Host, even if it were not a time of challenge."

"My lord," Mazikeen said. "Enough."

"Yes," he said, kissing her slowly. "Today we are in the garden together, Lucifer and Mazikeen alone."

As his hand skated along the swell of her hip, Mazikeen moaned quietly into his kiss. She arched her spine, pushing against him and earning a soft chuckle. The chuckle turned into a low growl of pleasure as she slid her hand across his back, scratching lightly at the anchorpoint of his wings. He moved above her, his hair shining in the dappled sunlight flowing through the leaves.

"My lord," she whispered as he bent to her. "You asked if the Lilim would stand with the Lightbringer."

"Enough, Mazikeen," Lucifer said, his voice rough with passion. "If ever there were a time not intended for parley...."

"No," she said. "The Lilim will do what the Lilim will do."

He frowned down at her. "And you, Mazikeen? Will you do what the Lilim do?"

"The war leader must lead." She traced his lips with her fingertip. "Mazikeen herself will stand with Lucifer, whether in spirit or flesh."

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment, then kissed her again. "I would not come between you and yours, my love."

"Me and mine are the same, my lord," she said. "Come what may."


End file.
